a million miles away
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Courte Song fic RPS inspirée de la chanson de Lenny Kravitz "a million miles aways" RPS real person story donc avec les acteurs et non les perso de la série


Courte Song fic (RPS) inspirée de la chanson de Lenny Kravitz "a million miles aways"

* * *

Je venais une fois de plus d'entrer dans l'avion. Destination? Un autre lieu de tournage. Comme toujours, ma douce était venu me dire au revoir jusqu'à l'embarquement, mais je savais que chaque fois ça la blessait autant que moi, je mis mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles, pensant comme toujours. Nous séparer ainsi chaque semaine était pénible. Mais mon boulot m'empêchait d'être auprès d'elle. Pourtant elle continuait de m'aimer et de m'épauler, m'encourageant à ne pas abandonner.

You think I'm cool  
But I am not  
You think that I am nonchalant  
You think I'm hard  
That I play the part  
Don't be fooled  
You are my heart  
Oh Babe I'm just so tired of being on the run

Chaque jour passé loin d'elle est comme une éternité, les heures me semblent des journées, rien y fait, rien ne me change les idées. C'était désormais pour moi un vrai calvaire que d'être à l'extérieur de ma ville, loin de ma dulcinée, de mes chiens et de mon futur enfant, elle m'avait appris dernièrement qu'elle était enceinte!

Babe when I can't feel your touch  
and we've lost another day  
Seems like a million miles away  
I wander in the dark  
Looking for somewhere to stay  
Seems like I'm a million miles away

Chaque jour passée loin d'elle, était une journée de plus que je manquais sur sa grossesse, j'avais demandé à mon agent de ne pas prendre d'autre arrangement, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche. Mais celui-ci, il était déjà signer. Je détestais perdre le moindre moment avec elle, et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'abandonne ma carrière pour être à ses côtés!

Without love what have we got  
All these things don't mean a lot  
Let's disregard the past and start  
A new fire  
From this old spark  
Let's take this love  
And make it hotter than the sun

Chaque fois qu'elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, chaque fois que je voyais son regard, son sourire, je me rappelais que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux sur la terre. Elle avait tout quitté pour moi, amis, famille, boulot, tout, et ce pour être avec moi lorsque je rentrai le week-end. Les étincelles ne nous avaient jamais quitté, c'était la magie d'une relation faite à partir d'un véritable amour.

Babe when I can't feel your touch  
And we've lost another day  
Seems like a million miles away  
I wander in the dark  
Looking for somewhere to stay  
Seems like I'm a million miles away

On avait beau parlé chaque soir par webcam, certaines fois, c'était pénible pour elle car les heures étaient difficile à assimiler avec ses heures de sommeil. Pourtant elle ne manquait aucune de nos sessions, et ce même si il était trois heures du matin. Chaque passé loin de sa peau, de son toucher était dur pour moi, il pesait pour moi de retourner vite faire mon devoir de fiancé et de l'honorer. Je l'avais fiancé le lendemain de la grande nouvelle! J'allais donc être père et me marier! Mais une fois de plus, c'était elle qui organisait tout, j'avais un planning trop chargé.

What am I looking for ?  
What am I dreaming of ?  
When you are the woman that I really love

Mes rêves avaient change depuis ma rencontre avec Kessy-Alexica; de grand acteur reconnu, je voulais maintenant formé une famille. Je n'avais pourtant jamais vraiment rêvé d'avoir un enfant. Oh! Merde! J'avais oublié! Cette semaine elle passait son échographie, elle saurait de quell sexe était l'enfant et moi comme un con je serais au travail!

Babe when I can't feel your touch  
And we've lost another day  
Seems like a million miles away  
I wander in the dark  
Looking for somewhere to stay  
Seems like I'm a million miles away

Une fois de plus je manquerais un évènement important dans la vie de mon amour, quel idiot pouvais-je faire! Je soupirai, essuyais la larme qui venait de se pointer. L'avion atterrirait dans moins de cinq minutes, je pourrais enfin lui reparler, je pourrais lui téléphoner et savoir pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas rappelé, je pourrais lui demandé comment elle fait pour aimer un con comme moi. Je me détestais de ne pas être là pour elle chaque jour de sa vie, la perle de mes yeux elle me manque lorsque je ne peux toucher sa peau.

* * *

Vous avez aimez? C'était pourri?

Laissez moi le savoir dans un petit commentaire s.v.p.


End file.
